


一看就不是什么正经的omega2.0爸爸们

by jianyu2333



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 20:38:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19342192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jianyu2333/pseuds/jianyu2333





	一看就不是什么正经的omega2.0爸爸们

“你发情期到了。”  
我现在一脸我是谁，我在哪儿的茫然模样:“来了吗？这么突然？”  
江越皱眉道:“已经不是第一次发生这种状况了，你自己就不能有点自觉吗？”  
Omega临近发情期的信息素就能刺激alpha被动发情，反过来发情的alpha信息素也会影响Omega。我三番两次的碰上这么一大群被动发情的alpha，荷尔蒙紊乱造成发情期提前到来，这其实一点也不奇怪。  
我说:“我也是第一次当Omega，不知道啊。”这种事我心里一点b数都没有好吗！  
“……”  
“我怎么知道发情期这么啰嗦，还有什么前期中期晚期的，我当了那么多年的beta，哪里见过这样的场面？”  
“……”江越无奈的说道，“把衣服脱了。”  
我:“嗯？？？”我的心里咯噔了一下，光天化日，朗朗乾坤就要跟我玩野战？刺激！  
我二话不说就开始脱衣服，脑袋被领口卡住的时候江越还帮我扯了一下。见江越也在脱衣服，我的心里又咯噔了一下，开始脱裤子。  
江越看到我开始脱裤子，立马上来帮我把退  
褪到了半个屁股蛋的裤子给提了上来:“没让你脱裤子。”  
这个情节好熟悉啊？  
江越瞪了我一眼，把他的外套给我披上:“把我的衣服穿上。”  
他把我沾满汗液的衣服卷成团，胳膊一甩扔进了草丛深处。然后又拿出了一瓶喷雾，对我劈头盖脸一顿喷。  
我顺势抓了一下发型:“再来点，我早上刚弄的发型打架的时候都弄乱了。”  
江越没理会我，继续往我身上前前后后喷了好几下，说道:“这是镇定喷雾，能够短时间内掩盖你身上信息素味道，虽然并不持久，但是足够拖延时间了。”  
我嗅了嗅空气中的气味，但是并没有嗅出什么味道。  
喷完喷雾之后，江越看着脸蛋红扑扑的我问道:“你现在感觉如何？”  
我精神百倍的说道:“我刚刚打了一架，现在浑身热血沸腾！”这话说得不假，每次alpha在后头追的时候我整个人都会特别亢奋，打群架的感觉实在太爽了，拳拳到肉的感觉太刺激了！现在我感觉还能再打十个！  
江越伸手过来摸我的额头:“有点烫，你刚刚不是还说腿软吗？”  
他的手摸在我的额头上，冰冰凉凉的感觉很舒服。我的心跳如鼓，耳边都能听到自己活泼的心跳声。  
我挺起了胸膛，嘴硬道:“也就有一点儿腿软，就一点点，又不是走不动了。”其实我是看到江越之后才开始觉得腿软的，现在都还有点打颤。  
昨天菌子中毒，我也不知道在他面前出了多少洋相，现在我怎么的也得保持他心中完美的霸道黑道太子的形象。  
“是体质的原因吗？看起来你对信息真的不大敏感。”江越看着我说，“我还是第一次见到像你这样能坚持的Omega，真了不起。”  
江越淡淡的语调在我心里掀起了巨浪:他夸我了！他还是第一次夸我呢！  
我不好意思的说道:“其实我也没有那么厉害啦。”  
“你现在这个样子出去也容易出问题，正好学校就在附近，我先带你去那里的医务室避一下吧。”江越说的学校就是那个上生理卫生课的学校。  
虽然我脚上还在有点发软，但是我是个不轻易认输的人，抖着腿也要跟上江越。  
通往学校后门的道上人烟罕至，我跟江越先后翻墙进去了。  
仅仅作为教授生理卫生课的学校，占地面积其实并不大。此时距离放学已经过去了一段时间，学校里人早已经走完了。  
一开始我俩还走在林荫校道上，江越带着我去找医务室，但是半路上我就被别的事情吸引走了。  
江越发现我不见的时候，我已经跑到一间教室，等他找过来的时候看到我已经坐到了位子上。  
“你怎么跑这儿来了？”  
“这不是你上课的教室吗？”我说，“你就坐在这儿。”  
虽然我没有进过这间教室，但是我早在我在他上课的时候就拿望远镜远远的视奸了好几遍。  
我问:“平时上课老师都讲些什么？”  
江越对我的问题避而不谈:“别玩了，我们现在去医务室。”  
我问:“为什么一定要去医务室？”  
江越说道:“温老师说有能够缓解发情期症状的方法，道具就放在医务室……”  
我斩钉截铁地说:“不用缓解，我要做爱。”  
江越忍住想要揍我一顿的冲动，耐下性子来劝我:“你发情期的症状并不严重，应该是可以靠意志力挺过去的。”  
“那多辛苦，我不想挺了。”  
江越:“还是试一下缓解的方法……”  
我继续赖皮:“我要在你的座位上做，不做我就不走了！”  
“我明白了。”  
江越长腿一迈，非常干脆的从外边把门给关上了。  
“……”  
心疼的抱住被抛弃的自己。  
从刚刚一看到江越的脸，闻到江越身上的味道，我身上就开始不对劲，尤其是现在我身上还穿着他的衣服，衣服上都是他的气味。  
我感觉整个人非常兴奋，准确来说是性奋。  
多么难得的机会，我准备在这件外套上撸一发。于是我一边嗅着衣服上的味道，一边手上不停的动起来。  
昨天那个幻觉里的江越，会对我笑，还会说喜欢我……  
我的手速慢慢加快，突然听到门又被人给打开的声音。  
因为不知道来的人是谁，我就趴在桌上都不敢动。  
“少爷？”看到我趴在桌子上，他试探的喊了一声。  
我整个人身体一颤，把头从手臂中抬起来了，  
见我眼眶发红的样子，江越担心的问道:“你没事吧？”  
不行，我忍不住了！  
我突然从椅子上站起来，一手靠在桌子上把脸凑近他:“我现在就要你。”  
“别闹。”  
“我要做。”精虫上脑说的就是现在的我，“我不管我要做。”  
“你也不看看是什么地方……”  
“是你上课的地方对吗？”我更加兴奋起来，“你就是坐在这里上课吧？”  
我的眼睛里都冒了星星，已经完全失去了理智。  
我像个急色的色鬼在对面前的美人循循善诱:“放心吧，我技术可好了……”  
话才说到一半，我的脸颊就被江越用手给捏住了。  
我含糊不清的继续推荐自己:“真的是挺不错的……”  
脸颊上的手力道加重，我说不出话了。  
我的嘴被捏成了章鱼嘴，看着江越抿住的嘴唇，我捧着他的脑袋凑过去亲。  
江越很快就反应过来，我这边逼近，他就往后仰脑袋，最后被我逼得重心不稳坐到了后边的椅子上。  
我又低下头去亲他，但是被他用手捂住了嘴。  
被捂住嘴的我含糊不清的说:“为什么要拒绝我的爱！”  
这句熟悉的台词好像在哪里说过。  
我面对着江越坐到了他的腿上:“既然你回来了，我是不可能放你走了，不管怎样我今天是一定要做的。”我看着他的眼睛说道，“老子今天就要艹死你。”  
“……”江越被我的气势震住了，沉默了几秒，试图跟我讲道理，“这里没有充足的准备……”  
我从口袋里掏出了一长排五颜六色的套子:“有的啊。”  
“……”  
说完我就用牙撕开了一个，然后利索的给自己套上了。  
江越本来是撇开脸不看，但是注意到我的动作又转回脸:“你给自己套做什么？”  
我反应过来:“哎呀习惯了。”  
“……”感觉江越的眼神冷了几分。  
我说:“你要是不想看的话，我可以把你的眼睛蒙起来，你看怎样？”  
“你别闹……”他的表情虽然很冷静，但是身体是不会骗人的，耳朵尖已经红透了，一看就是没有经历过这种场面。  
“江越……”  
我跟个八爪鱼一样扒在了他的身上，然后猝不及防的抱住他的脖子对着唇就是一顿啃。  
感觉到身下的人身体紧绷，但是犹豫了半天也没有推开我，我悄咪咪的睁开了眼睛，才发现他把眼睛睁得圆溜溜的。  
我说:“把眼睛闭上啊。”  
江越:“这也叫……技术很好？”  
看着他漂亮的眼睛，我莫名的有些心虚:“难道……不舒服吗？”  
“……”江越顶着被我啃得肿起来的嘴唇。  
我说:“就……很久不做发挥有点失常……”怪我太急色，我终于明白为什么小说里身经百战的总裁们面对喜欢的人会突然变得像个没开荤过的急色小鬼了，这个时候哪里还想到什么技术问题，能亲到他就不错了。  
我说:“这次不算，你坐好，我们再来一次……”  
这次我把他给好好的亲了一遍，先是安抚般轻轻的啾了好多下他被亲得艳红的唇，接着用舌尖撬开他的唇缠绕上他的，画圈似的舔吻起来，绵密的吻了许久才放开他。  
我洋洋自得地说:“这次觉得舒服了吗？”  
“……”  
我不依不饶:“嗯？舒服还是不舒服？”  
江越被亲得面若桃花，眼带春情，被我磨得不耐烦的应了一声:“嗯……”  
“那我们就多亲几次……”  
好不容易把人给弄到手了，当然是使劲亲啊，我抱着江越的脑袋缠绵的吻个不停。  
肤白雪貌的美少年，这下终于是我的了！我咽了口口水。  
反复的亲了许久，我整个人都激动不已，鸡儿也翘得老高，在接吻的间隙我急切的说道:“帮我一下。”我把江越的手抓过来握住自己，带着他的手动了起来。  
我喘了起来，然后喊了一声:“江越……同学……”  
江越听到后手上一紧，差点没把我捏坏:“你喊我什么？”  
“江越同学啊。”见他的反应那么可爱，我又说道，“江越同学，你要好好学习，不然老师可是要惩罚你的。嗯……刚刚你的接吻学得就很不错……”  
“……”这家伙真是令人火大，在玩什么GV剧情play啊？  
我见他手停了下来，就过去咬了口他的耳朵:“你快点动啊。”  
江越的反应实在太可爱了，耳朵都已经红得不像话，一声不吭的就默默的帮我疏解起欲望。  
看到他也已经起了反应，我心说礼尚往来也不能就顾着自己爽，就在他的面前蹲下扒他的裤子。  
“你做什么？”江越用手撑开了我的脑袋。  
“我帮你。”  
“不用了。”  
“别不好意思，我会让你很舒服的。”害羞个啥，咱俩谁跟谁啊。我不认输的把脑袋往前挤。难道是因为上次在猪圈我不小心脸砸到他有了心理阴影？  
“说了不用了。”江越伸手把我的脸往外推。  
“为什么？”虽然我从前没有做过，但是这个好像也不难。  
他把我拉起来，让我坐回他的腿上:“你要是做了就不要亲我。”  
看他别扭害羞的样子真是让我心里的小鹿跟发了疯似的又开始瞎撞。我又把他给亲了一遍，他似乎特别享受接吻，暧昧的水声让人脸红心跳，唇舌交缠的快感让人一阵头皮发麻。  
仅仅只是亲吻已经不够了，两人的体温逐渐攀升，空气中的荷尔蒙也越发的黏腻起来。  
想到江越应该是第一次，我就体贴的安慰道:“放心，我会很温柔的。”  
听到这句话后，江越突然就笑了，那一刻真是千树万树梨花开，冰雪消融春回大地。  
“但我不能保证我会很温柔。”  
我:？？？  
“你能背对着我吗？”  
“可以是可以……”但是为什么？  
“这样方便我给你做标记。”  
有道理。  
我现在全身滚烫，腿也软得不像话，但是气势是不能输的，我乖乖的从他身上下来，然后又背对着坐在他的腿上。  
“这样吗？”  
“对。”我感觉到有温热的气息打在我的后颈处，让我起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩。  
我轻喘问道:“接下来怎么做？你学了后面的课程吗？”  
江越张口咬住了我的脖子，那个敏感的地方被霸道的alpha信息素冲刷，体内的情潮开始翻江倒海，磨到现在这个时候我也已经撑不住了，很快就射了出来。  
我的裤子被褪到了脚踝，光溜溜的大腿蹭着底下粗糙的布料，轻轻的摩擦都能带出快感。  
江越就着我弄出来的东西，让我曲着腿，从前面将手指伸进去做扩张。  
没做两下，我就说:“可以了，你放进来吧。”  
江越却不为所动:“还要再等等。”  
我现在背对着他也不知道他什么表情，但是体内空虚得迫切的需要有东西填满。都已经是这样的情况了还忍什么，直接干啊。  
“你快点……”我蹭着他，抓着他的另一只手让他抚慰自己。  
“不好好做扩张会受伤的。”  
“……”  
我在情欲燃烧中煎熬了几分钟，江越终于把手指拔出去了。他让我站起来把裤子脱了，可是裤子才褪到脚踝处，我就被压在了桌子上，盼望已久的火热就这样迫不及待的进来了。  
“啊……”  
我就这样趴在桌子上，被江越扣着腰，承受他的撞击，那处没几下就情动得一趟糊涂，抽送越加顺畅。  
这样被压着带来熟悉的压迫感，我没头没脑的冒出了一句:“啊……钟……钟树？”  
一直默默埋头苦干的江越冒出一句:“你刚刚喊我什么？”  
自己在动情的时喊的东西完全是不过脑的，我并没有注意自己刚刚喊了什么。脑子被快感占据，我好一会儿才反应过来他说的什么:“同……同学？”难道江越喜欢跟我继续玩师生play？  
我哼哼:“同学，你要把老师弄坏了……”  
“……”  
“你不喜欢这个称呼？啊……要不我喊你老师？啊……宝贝儿……亲爱的……啊……老……老公？”  
“……”这人是不是没脸没皮的！  
看反应他好像都不喜欢，最后我忍不住催促道:“江越……再深一点……”  
就这样被按在桌上做了一会儿，江越吻上后颈的时候，过电般的快感让身体一阵轻颤，我没忍住又泄了出来。  
但是这次也太快了吧！太丢人了！  
“少爷？”见我浑身僵硬，江越凑过来轻声询问道。  
听着他那充满情欲略带着沙哑的声音，我的脑子嗡的一声，鸡儿迅速硬起。  
“你累了吗？”  
男人怎么能说累？这个时候说累就好像在说自己不行一样！  
“不累……再来！”  
江越就着插入的姿势，抱着我坐到了他的腿上。我被堆在脚踝处的裤子绊了一下，就这样跌坐了下来，这样的姿势被进得更深了。  
“江越……”总觉得深处有个从没被碰到的地方，需要狠狠的入侵。我整个人毫无重心，被圈在江越的怀里张着腿，承受着来自身下的撞击，那处都被撞出了淫靡的水声，快感几乎麻痹了全身每一寸。  
真的是被撞得眼冒金星。  
第一次标记后颈的时候下口力道太重了，齿痕都冒了点血星，江越一边挺身律动不停，一边轻嘬着临时标记的地方。  
就这样被按在怀里不知道插了多久，江越最后几下又深又重的抽插，让我眼前仿佛炸开了无数烟花，滚烫的硬器被后穴不断绞紧，最后射了出来。  
我感觉到他毛茸茸的脑袋靠在了我的肩上，后背紧贴着他的胸膛，仿佛能清楚的感受到他的心跳。  
感觉到体内的东西退了出去，我问:“不再做一次吗？”难道这个时候不应该大战个三百回合艹到什么都射不出来吗？  
江越:“那个……太勒了……”  
我呆了几秒才反应过来他在说什么，那个是按我的size买的，他的意思难道是嫌我小吗？！他竟然敢嫌我小！  
江越的脸更红了，他小声懊恼的说道:“弄破了……”  
我这才感觉有什么东西从后边大股的涌了出来，流到了腿上。  
“……”


End file.
